


Lovers Only Wished They Knew (The Taste of Loving You)

by Not_a_Real_Writer



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, with a predictable plot twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_a_Real_Writer/pseuds/Not_a_Real_Writer
Summary: OrJaskier unknowingly drinks a love potion
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 98





	Lovers Only Wished They Knew (The Taste of Loving You)

It was a cheap sweet wine that Geralt had curled his lip at, suddenly a bit more appreciative of the ale he’d held in his own hands while Jaskier was busy charming the taverns barmaid into sliding the simple chalice closer.

It had smelled odd.

That should have been his first clue.

It had been disconcerting to see that the girl had stuck around to look so intently at the way Jaskier had practically chugged the liquid down, no doubt parched from his latest performance. It appeared that there was hardly more than a few gulps in the cup, before it had slipped from his fingers, empty save for a few smattering drops.

She had rushed forward at the first groan Jaskier had released, Geralt having no qualms in snarling to keep her at bay, turning his attentions back to his friend, who at the very least, did not smell of pain.

Only confusion as he clutched at his own head, eyes squeezed tightly shut.

“Jaskier?”

The bard waved away his gentle questioning with a quick flap of his hand, and what he’s sure would have been a reassuring smile if the turn of his lips hadn’t so resembled a grimace. He’d rubbed at his eyes, refusing to look up while Geralt picked up the abandoned goblet, giving it a careful whiff.

It was as sickeningly sweet in smell as it had been when he’d first made note of it, preoccupied with the knowledge that Jaskier had a sweet tooth, that he’d thought he’d enjoy it. That his smile would be worth the way the barmaid hovered and laughed, glowing when Jaskier had given her a bit of his friendly attention.

No poison that he could detect. Nothing that he recognized.

“Really, I think you should let him see me, I could make sure that he’s alright, and a brutish witcher like you couldn’t be good for the poet,” she still hasn’t left, petulant even though her fear prevented her from drawing closer.

“Jaskier, are you hurt? I don’t know what she’s done to you,” he urged him to tell him what he could, already imagining the routes by horse they could ride to healers and sorcerer’s if there were none to be found in the local area, herbalists or-

“I’m fine, Geralt, really,” he’d finally dropped his hands against the tables rough surface, shivering slightly, and the witcher didn’t hesitate to reach across to envelope his cold hands.

An outraged gasp to their left went ignored, as they both looked at this small point of contact.

“My head feels a bit strange around the edges, and concentrating feels a bit like… like,” the bard had finally looked up, and Geralt’s breath caught in his throat in much the same way that Jaskier’s seemed to when he trailed off in thought.

Jaskier’s eyes, an unmistakably pale shade of pink where there should have been the sight of a shining blue.

_Fuck_.

What did it mean?

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my tumblr bardic-charm, posting it here means I won't forget to come back:D


End file.
